Mario Tickles Lumpy
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Mario decides to tickle Lumpy, and then gets tickled himself. Don't ask if they're gay, because they're not. They're just best friends. Honest.


"So we reached the end of the trail, and Toad's like, 'This is the end of the trail.' And I said, 'Good thing, cause this is the end of the trail mix!'"

"Ha ha ha!" Lumpy laughed. "Oh, man, that's way funnier than I thought it was gonna be!"

Mario was visiting Lumpy, and recalling some of his older adventures in front of him. This one had been about his trip to the Kingdom of Youth. And as amused Lumpy was about the quote that Mario had just said in front of him, he was actually getting kind of bored of these stories.

"You know, Mario, a lot of your adventures are funny and all, but I feel like I've been listening to you for quite a while," Lumpy said.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, what else would you like to talk about?" Mario replied. "Or is there something you wanna do instead?"

Lumpy thought about that for a long time, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't even know." Lumpy sighed to himself.

"Oh, it's okay," Mario said. "Take your time."

As Lumpy continued to think of something to do, an idea suddenly popped up in Mario's mind, right out of nowhere.

"I wonder if Lumpy is ticklish..."

As that sunk in, a mischievous smile slowly appeared on Mario's face. Then he looked over at Lumpy, who was still thinking.

"Um, Lumpy, there's something I wanna ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Lumpy asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Are ya ticklish?" Mario raised both of his hands for Lumpy to see.

Lumpy's eyes widened as he knew what the Italian plumber was up to. Not wanting to admit his fear to him, the idiotic moose simply looked away and blushed.

"Yes..." he said, hoping Mario wouldn't do what he looked like he was going to do.

"Oh, really?" Without warning, Mario proceeded to tackle Lumpy and pin him down. Lumpy struggled to get up from this position.

"Mario! What are you doing?! Get off me!" Lumpy tried to get up, but with Mario holding him down, he just couldn't.

Without responding, Mario raised his right hand, placed it right on Lumpy's belly and began to rub it gently.

"Hee hee hee!" Lumpy immediately started giggling and squirming slightly. "Stop that! Hehehehehehehe!"

"Aw. Is this one of your tickle spots?" Mario asked, teasingly as he continued rubbing Lumpy's belly, before using his fingers to tickle him more.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy started laughing harder and squirming around more. "NO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He gasped. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? You don't like being tickled?" Mario asked, moving his hand over to Lumpy's belly button and tickling him there.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy laughed even harder. He couldn't help it, since his belly button was one of the most ticklish parts of his belly. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It sounds like you're enjoying it to me!" Mario chuckled to himself out of amusement, and then moved his hand to Lumpy's side to tickle him there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Lumpy gasped again as he continued to laugh and squirm around. He didn't have the strength to push Mario off of him. "MAHAHAHAHAHARIHIHIHIHIHIO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

After a few minutes of this, Mario got bored of tickling Lumpy's side and moved his hand up to under his arm. He then began tickling Lumpy's underarm, but Lumpy regained control over his breath and started giggling instead.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Mario, stop, plehehehehehehehehease!" Lumpy managed to say. "I'm really- hehehehehehehehehehehe! -really ticklish! Hehehehehehehehehehe!"

"You sure are, Lumpy." Mario smiled from hearing Lumpy's cute giggles and continued tickling him. After a few seconds of this, however, he stopped tickling him, removed his hand and let him breathe. Lumpy thought he was done; however, Mario was actually trying to think of some other place he could tickle him.

"Please... stop..." Lumpy panted, trying to catch his breath.

Just as he had finished saying that, however, Mario raised his hands again, placed them right on the soles of Lumpy's feet and started wiggling his fingers around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy started laughing uncontrollably, squirming around like crazy. "OH, MY GOD, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You like that? You like that, Lumpy?" Mario continued tickling Lumpy's feet. "Goochie goochie!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TICKLING MEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

After about thirty more seconds of this, Mario finally removed his hands from Lumpy's feet. Lumpy started panting repeatedly again, trying to catch his breath. Once he had regained his breath, he looked at Mario in anger. Before Mario could even say anything, Lumpy tackled him and pinned him down.

"Hey! Lumpy, let me go!" Mario said, trying to get up.

"No way, not after what you did to me!" Lumpy responded. "I've had enough of being tickled so much!"

With that, he placed his hand right on Mario's stomach and started wiggling his fingers around. Mario started giggling cutely.

"Hee hee hee! Lumpy, no! Hee hee hee!"

"Hey, looks like you're ticklish, too!" An evil smile appeared on Lumpy's face. He continued tickling Mario's stomach, expecting him to break out into laughter soon. However, the most that happened was that Mario just kept giggling.

"I won't laugh! Hee hee hee, you can't make me! Hee hee hee!" Mario said.

"Oh, right," Lumpy said to himself as he remembered that Mario was wearing clothes, reducing his ticklishness slightly. He stopped tickling Mario's stomach and started removing the straps on his overalls.

"You wouldn't dare..." Mario was glaring at him threateningly.

"Says the one who tickled me first," Lumpy responded. Once he had undone both of the straps, he lowered Mario's overalls and pulled his shirt up, revealing his stomach. He then put his hand right on Mario's belly and began wiggling his fingers around at a fast speed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The moment the tickling began, Mario immediately started laughing and squirming around. "LUMPY, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I wouldn't do this if you hadn't tickled me so much!" Lumpy said, still tickling Mario's belly. Just for the heck of it, he decided to stroke his belly button with his forefinger, which really made him lose it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORRYYYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario continued to laugh. "STOP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After about five seconds of tickling him, Lumpy finally stopped tickling Mario and got off him, removing his hand from his belly. Mario panted hard for a few seconds, and then regained his breath before putting his overalls back on.

"Lumpy, I'm really sorry..." Mario said. "I didn't wanna torture you or anything. All I wanted was to know how ticklish you were."

"It's okay, Mario," said Lumpy. "And I'm sorry, too. I just wanted revenge because I get tickled so often."

"No problem. I understand. I gotta say, you are one ticklish guy."

"I sure am." Lumpy blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, and by the way, I can't believe how ticklish you are, either."

Without responding at first, Mario just looked away and blushed as well.

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself," he finally said. "It's not something I enjoy, either..."

"Same here." Lumpy sighed.


End file.
